I am holding on to you
by Ayesha Aeon
Summary: After the events of RE 6 , the mysterious spy Ada Wong is busy thinking about someone very special to her when suddenly someone appears to meet her.
1. Appearance

The day was a cold one and night , a colder one. The stars in the night sky looked like sprinkled silver glitter on a black background. But they were nothing infront of two jade eyes filled with intelligence . Those two eyes were staring in the night sky as a try to look beyond the stars in search of another world.

_It was a foolish try,no doubt._She smiled at her on thoughts.

How long had she been sitting here in the cafe with now cold coffee , staring at the sky?Three hours or four?She was never the one lost in thoughts. Then what happened? _What changed you so much Ada Wong? _What keeps you thinking about the past?

_Yeah I know the answer,dont I?__**September 29,1998.**__That rookie cop whom you met in Raccoon City? _she thought to herself._**Leon Scott Kennedy**_

She sighed dropping her eyes to the floor. It had been three days since she last saw him. "See you down the road,Leon" had been her last words to him.'_He must have reached home by now . And you? Still here in China thinking about him.'_She shook her head slightly and said,"What's wrong with you Ada?" her voice almost a whisper. _You are a spy. You must not be thinking about him,_she thought while looking at her coffee cup next to her on the table."And as matter of fact , he hates you."

"No , he doesn't." Her eyes widened with shock as she realized whom this voice belonged to.

...end of chapter 1...


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2

Ada was shocked , no , she was startled to hear that voice here in China at this time. No matter how much she wanted to hear the voice , the only voice that was able to give her goose bumps , she couldn't believe her ears. Soon she retained her composure and looked towards him.

''Leon '' , said Ada.

''May I sit here?" , Leon said pointing towards the empty chair infront of her.

"Why not." , replied Ada.

"So , what are you doing here?"

"Don't you think I'm the one supposed to ask that? You should have been in DC by now " , said Ada.

"Ada!"

"What?" , She wasn't sure but she felt that he wanted to say something.

"Nothing."

A complicated silence fell over there. They weren't saying anything , just looking into the eyes of the other and that was enough for them. Meanwhile , Leon looked out of the window and noticed the white snow covering the ground. They stole a glance again.

"Wanna go outside?" said Ada.

Leon chuckled. "I never knew you liked snowfall."

"There are a lot of things you dont know about me , Leon."

"Yeah. Like why are you always on the run?"

The only answer that Leon got from Ada was silence but he could swear he saw something shining in her eyes. And Ada noticed that Leon had noticed something near to tears in her eyes.

"Ada , I'm sor..."

"You don't need to apologize, Leon." She cut him off.

He opened his mouth to say something but kept quiet. He knew he had hurt her. After all he wasn't a spy and didn't know what she had been going through. To Ada's amusement , he stood up and extended his hand.

"Come on " , he said.

"Wher...?" she said but was cutt off by him when he took a step forward , held her hand and pulled her out of the cafe. Soon they were out.

"It's freezing out here ." said Leon.

Ada laughed on his statement. " Look who's talking. You were the one who brought us out here , Leon" , rolling her tongue over his name.

He didn't know why but he loved it every time she said his name. It caused a flood of warmth to flow to his heart. But just then he realised that he had let down his guard which was very trouble-causing when you were dealing with Ada Wong. He should have expected this from Ada. The last thing he remembered before falling to ground was that something round hit him .

* * *

_**A cliffhanger...wow i love them. Sorry for such a late update. I was kinda busy in college admission. Thanks to all the people who reviewed , followed and liked. This is Ayesha , over and out.**_


	3. Let's be together

**A/N : Here's the next chapter of this story and probably the last one too. I really loved writing this story because whether good or not , it will add one more to Leon/Ada :) and I'll love being a part of it. It hurts every time I see them going their separate ways , it hurts when I remember their ending in RE 2 , it hurts when I hear those words of **_**"She's like a part of me I can't let go." **_**It hurts when I listen to the OST of RE 4 again and again , it hurts when I am reminded of **_**"See you down the road" ,**_** it hurts when despite of loving them to death i still can't do anything for Leon and Ada , it hurts...it hurts every time , all the time. Back to the story now. **

Leon lay on the ground on his back. His face was cold , surely because of the hit he received earlier. He heard Ada giggling . He stood up slowly but steadily. Keeping his guard on this time , he rubbed his hand gently on his face. "You're going to pay for this." He said calmly.

"Oh yeah ? "

"Yes" . And with that he threw a snowball at her keeping his aim as good as he could. Ada tried to dodge but failed miserably. This time it was Leon's turn to laugh. Ada didn't give him anymore time and hit him right in the face again. Leon turned to left side immediately sending snowballs like gunshots one after the other. Ada took cover behind a tree . Leon chuckled ,"Do you think it's going to save you? "

"Look who's talking. " Ada emerged from behind the tree but standing innocently. Leon straightened up and looked at her in confusion. "Huh? "

"Mmm , My hands are already getting cold. I don't want to get pneumonia. " said Ada , walking towards him. But he wouldn't fall for it this time. He had already learned his lesson. Everytime Ada gave that _special _innocent look of hers , she was upto something. Maybe she was going to run away again . GOD , he was sick of it now. He couldn't take it anymore now but if she really was going to leave , he wont stop her. He won't shout '_Ada,Wait..." _again. No. He was fed up. Another hit on chest jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about something special? " asked Ada.

"In a way yes and in a way no."

"I'll take it as a yes."

"Ada! Behind you!" Leon shouted to his lung. She looked back and after seeing nothing out of ordinary ,turned only to receive an other snow hit.

"Hahahaha.."

"Not funny."

Leon looked at her after he was over with his laughing session. Something was different in this eye contact this time. It lingered longer than usual , longer than it should have. Ada was the one to break eye contact , exactly as he'd expected. She looked down on the ground and then again at him. "Time to leave I suppose."

And that sentence alone caused his heart to sink. He felt like a cold chill just passed his body. But what could he do or say? She won't stop no matter how hard he tried. She will go away for next six years leaving him frustrated again , giving him sleepless unending nights , meaningless and tired days. _Please Ada , don't go this time. Don't leave when I'm so close to a pond of water in a desert , he thought to himself. _

_Cmon Leon ! Say it for once at least. Just one time to make me know that you want me as much as I want you , just to tell me you have suffered every day and night as i did , just to make me realize that I haven't been holding on to nothing for so long. One time and I swear I won't leave ever , _it was all she was thinking now. Both of them were looking at each other waiting for the other to say something. Time was passing , seconds were ticking but everything seemed to be in slow motion to them.

Ada sighted silently. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he wasn't the same Leon she knew.

"Take your great care Leon. " She turned to leave but Leon's words stopped her.

" Yeah , right Ada . Leave me suffering for another six years. " He said with anger more than sarcasm. She still had her back towards him.

"Leave me to wake up panting and sweating from nightmares of your death.'"

"Leon I-" she tried to explain but was interrupted by Leon.

"No Ada. You dont have to say anything. It was all my mistake. I held on to something that was never mine."

"I am yours Leon." Her statement came as a shock to him. "To hell with Umbrella , to hell with this world , to hell with everything that keeps us apart."

"To hell with this government job." , said Leon earning a light chuckle from Ada. She took a step forward and hugged him sweetly. He returned it with equal passion.

"You know what Leon? "

"I love you Ada"

"I love you more than you."

"No , I love you more."

"Nah ! I do. "

"_Hey ! You both do. " They heard an old man say passing by and laughed._

_**Finally , I'm finished with my first ever story. I hope anyone who reads it will enjoy. See ya soon again in another story. TC for then. And if anyone is wondering what TC means , let me tell you that it's an abbreviated form of Take Care. **_


End file.
